The Betrayal
by xxlira
Summary: A nameless OC kills almost the entire Black Order. OC x Kanda, Allen x Lenalee. Character deaths.


**So normally, my fanfics are happy and mushy and end in the sappiest way possible. But I wanted to mix it up, so here's a fanfic that doesn't end so cheesily happy. Granted, there's still mush in it, it is a romance. Well, I guess Romance/Tragedy. **

**Ok. So, character deaths, sadness, nameless OC kills the entire Black Order, possible OOCness of Kanda and Lavi, but they lost almost all of their friends and was betrayed by a close friend, so I'm gonna say the OOCness is justifiable. I'm still going to write mush, but I thought I'd try something new. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about D. Gray Man from my bedroom, I would be halfway across the world writing manga in my thirteen story mansion. Alas, Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray Man, along with Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and tons of others. So please support the official release.**

*The Betrayal*

The Order was in shambles. Almost everyone was gone. Kanda tried to move his leg and winced. It was hard to believe the Black Order had crumbled at the hands of one traitor. Her.

'I was a fool…' he thought. 'Stupid…stupid…'

He looked around to see who else had survived. He saw the Bean Sprout. He saw the stupid Rabbit and Bookman. But that was all. Those were the only exorcists still alive. He saw Akuma. Thousands of them. He saw the Noah Clan. Tyki, Road, Skin, and others. Standing among them was her. He had trusted her. He had let her in. And now, he wished he was dead.

"What's the matter, Yuu?" she whispered in his ear. "You don't seem like yourself."

"How could you do this?" Allen yelled.

She turned to him.

"Do what?" she asked, smiling.

"THIS! YOU KILLED EVERYBODY!" Allen screamed.

Her smile widened.

"This," she said. "This, is nothing."

"You…traitor…" Lavi cried hoarsely

She whipped her head around to face Lavi.

"You wanna talk about traitors, Bookman Jr.?" she asked, her eyes glinting angrily. "Bookmen are only along for the ride. They record history, nothing more. And they stay on the winning side. The Black Order was losing anyway. You were joining us, whether I massacred the Order or not."

Lavi slumped down, tears dripping from his face. Allen's eyes widened.

"You're a monster!" he cried.

She laughed.

"Lenalee said that too," she whispered. "Right before my Innocence pierced her chest~! You know, Allen, if it makes you feel better, she died screaming your name."

Allen started to cry too.

"AND KANDA?" Allen screeched through sobs. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO KANDA?"

She smirked again.

"It was easy," she replied.

It was too much. Kanda looked up.

"Did you ever even care about me?" Kanda asked.

She crouched down next to him.

"Of course! But I'm a Noah, Yuu. There's nothing I can do about that. I have orders from the Millennium Earl. I'm sorry about this, but I had to do it. I do love you, you know." she said, almost pleadingly.

She got up to leave.

"Oh, wait," she said. "Almost forgot."

She walked up to Lenalee's body, a few feet away from the four remaining Exorcists. She reached down, and removed the Dark Boots from Lenalee's feet.

"I'll be taking this," she said. "You don't mind, right?" she murmured sarcastically to the dead girl.

Kanda glanced towards Allen and Lavi. Lavi was having what looked like a sob-attack, and Allen looked ready to stab himself with his own Innocence. Kanda slowly got up. She glanced at him.

"Hey, look who can stand!" she exclaimed.

In one swift motion, Kanda knocked her over. She didn't try to fight back. He pressed Mugen to her throat. She smiled up at him.

"You gonna do it?" she asked quietly.

Kanda looked at his hands. They were shaking. He…couldn't do it. Whether he liked it or not (and he didn't), he still cared for her. He had been with her too long to just behead her. He couldn't kill her, no matter how terrible the things she had done was. He dropped Mugen to the ground.

"Knew it." she said.

She kicked Kanda to his knees. She picked up Mugen. She looked at him sadly as she raised the blade.

"I loved you!" Kanda cried out.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed.

And the blade came down.

End~

**Hm. I don't know what to think of this. I guess it was ok. Still pretty sappy. Oh well. If you didn't like it, then you shouldn't have read it~**


End file.
